


Lux

by damndameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Lots and lots of non-canon, Love me some good next gen stories, Regenerated!Jedi, Slight Obikin, former obi-wan/satine, slight Quiobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damndameron/pseuds/damndameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn and Master Yoda wake up on Takodana.<br/>There's a calendar, which shows '16ABY', and a note telling them to stay put or else.<br/>And a basket, with Obi-Wan's granddaughter inside.</p><p>Author's Note: this started as my first ever fanfiction over a year ago! Please keep reading - it gets better!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 15ABY

 

'You'll be pleased to have a grandchild, won't you, Ben?'

Luke was sitting on his bed at the Jedi Academy, cross-legged like a child. Obi-Wan's apparition hovered next to him.

  
The older Jedi gave Luke that classic 'wtf Skywalker' look.  
'Grandchild?' he asked.

  
'Of course!' Luke smiled. 'I mean, if they had a kid.'

  
'Luke, remind me how this child would be related to me?' He raised an eyebrow.

  
'They'd be Otto's child!' Luke shrugged.

'Yes, we've established that,' Ben rolled his eyes. He had no interest in the affairs Luke's old Alliance friends, but he understood the importance of pretending to care about others' feelings. They'd been talking about this Otto for at least an hour now.

Silence. 'And Otto... is your son?'

'My son?' Obi-Wan choked. 'Sorry-'

Obi-Wan had no children? There was no point in life where he'd had a child - or even... wait...

  
'You know, Mon Mothma took him in after the Clone Wars?' Luke asked simply. 'You and some Duchess?'

Satine had had a child????  
'Oh, I knew I shouldn't have- oh, dear gods-' Obi-Wan put his head in his hands and sighed a long, long sigh.


	2. 16ABY

Qui-Gon was the first to wake up. He was, of course, very confused. He turned to see his not-so-young apprentice stirring and sitting up, his hair miraculously perfect as it had always been. Next to him, a very attractive lad of about 20 - the Padawan? Then a series of confused grumbles and squeaks and Qui-Gon closes his eyes, raising his eyebrows with a sigh and turning to his other side. Sure enough, Yoda is scrabbling around like a child, playing with the dirt.

'Master?' Obi-Wan stands up and helps Qui-Gon join him, enveloping the man in an embrace he's missed.

'Obi-Wan,' Qui-Gon murmurs in his ear, relishing the contact he's missed for more than half a century.

'What is this place?' Anakin asks. Qui-Gon steps back to smile at the boy. Anakin stares at him, blankly. 'Master Qui-Gon?'

'Anakin?' Qui-Gon smiles.

'Master Yoda?' Obi-Wan looks ahead of him and Yoda babbles in response.

'A baby, I have found.'

With confused glances, the other Jedi joined Yoda to see what he was looking at.

He was bent over a small wicker basket. Inside it was a baby wrapped in white cloth. Pinned to the basket was a note and beside it, a small digital clock.

8am, 17th April, 16ABY

 

The note read:

'Hey dudes,

Welcome to Takodana! Pretty sweet views, huh? Well, get used to them.

Your existence rests on following each and every instruction I give you. Everything will go most excellently as long as no questions are asked.

The first instruction is, of course, not to 'explore,' as you humanoids are prone to do. It will end badly - trust me.

This tiny baby dude is Lux. She is the human daughter of Lila Bey, and Otto Kenobi, the son of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine of Mandalore. She's going to be a most excellent Jedi one day.

Your second instruction: you'd better take care of her. Yes, she's a baby. Yes, she's a girl. Yes, you can. (And yes, you do have to)

You're all Jedi, so you can chill.

Stay excellent and party on,  
The Force'

 


	3. 20 ABY

Lux has a Coruscanti accent. Obi-Wan made sure of that. She recites droid and ship names like a Skywalker, as Obi-Wan could never tell her what they sounded like.

  
Anakin thinks her accent is cute. It's rather endearing, along with her Kenobi looks - Qui-Gon is often taken aback by her likeness to the youngling he knew so long ago - and naturally a sweet disposition. She seems to be happy all the time, and curious and excited and content with life.  
She should be. There's no reason for her not to. She's surrounded by lovely people, and the Force provides everything they need - kinda weird, actually, but whatever.

The force seems to like Lux Kenobi.

  
Whenever she needs new clothes, or shoes, they appear on the doorstep of the hut the five live in. Ingredients for meals are always left in a basket on the windowsill, and various materials and objects showed up - a training 'saber appeared on her first birthday. (Despite Anakin's pleadings, it was not used for a while after that)

  
They are completely provided for, and, until further instructions arrive, do not plan to move. They have, at the will of the notes left to them now and then, explored a large part of the planet, and, finding it uninhabited, settle in a very nice hut between some trees. Rather spacious for a hut, actually, with a (tiny) bedroom for each of them and a couple of other necessary rooms.

The Force was very mysterious - even more so than any of them had imagined. Except, maybe Yoda.


	4. 17ABY

When Lux was one, she said her first word. It was 'uncivilised.' It would never be forgotten in the history of the Galaxy. As Anakin remarked, only a Kenobi could be so disgusted so early on in life. Soon enough she was learning a few other words, like 'saber' and 'no touching,' but soon a problem arose.

With a mere twenty-five-year age gap, it was hardly appropriate for Lux to call Obi-Wan 'grandpa.' And there were the others - what could she call them?

'Too formal, Master is,' Yoda nodded thoughtfully.

'Could she call us Uncles?' suggested Obi-Wan.

'It's too complicated,' Qui-Gon dismisses the idea with an absent wave of his hand, and leans back to rest on his elbows. 'Especially since you're actually her grandfather.'

'I don't see what the issue is,' Anakin mumbles.

'The issue is that Lux is going to start naming us soon, and you know what happens with children and names.' Obi-Wan rolls his eyes.

'What?' Anakin raises an eyebrow.

'They stick.' Obi-Wan says, unnecessarily darkly.

'Our names, could not she use?' Yoda suggests.

'Maybe 'Master' when she's older,' Qui-Gon nods. 'Yes.'

'I suppose that would work.' Obi-Wan nods. 'Anakin?'

'I don't care.' Anakin says absent-mindedly.

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes.


	5. 22ABY

'And then I swooped in and saved him!' Anakin finishes with a triumphant whoosh of his arms.

'Did you really?' Lux asks, grinning with awe, her deep brown eyes open wide.

'Not exactly.' Obi-Wan says dryly from outside.

'Sure, Master,' Anakin chuckles, assuring the girl with a wink that he doesn't agree

'Anakin, you know, if you keep telling her such exciting stories she'll never go to sleep,' Obi-Wan adds from outside.

'Oh, I will,' Lux calls out. 'Don't worry. I'm very good at sleeping, you know.' She smiles proudly. 'Qui-Gon says I'm almost as good at sleeping as I am at light- erm.' She stutters thoughtfully as she struggles to find the word. 'Lightsabering.'

Both men laugh at this. Qui-Gon had meant the statement sarcastically, since Lux had fallen over in one of their duels and rolled down a small hill, into a heather ditch, and, on finding herself comfortably enveloped in the soft flowers, had promptly fallen asleep. Qui-Gon found her almost an hour later, fast asleep in the heather like an angel-child.

 

'She's only five, Anakin,' Obi-Wan shook his head as the younger man closed the girl's door behind himself.

'So?' Anakin asks, making his way into the kitchen.

'So you shouldn't be telling her such thrilling stories! You'll only scare her, and you're not the one who has to deal with five-year-old nightmares.' He shook his head again.

'She's a Kenobi! Nothing scares her!' Anakin reasons, holding out his hands in retaliation.

'While I take that as a compliment, there's no reason for her to be unnecessarily frightened.' Obi-Wan moves over to the window and looks out at the sunset glistening through the trees.

'You overhear everything I tell her-' Anakin begins.

'How couldn't I - with the doors open, everyone can hear everything in this tiny house.' Obi-Wan snorts, whispering: 'Master?'

'Yes?' comes the tired response.

'Nothing.' he says quickly. There is a soft tutting from across the room and silence.

'Still, don't go spilling all the secrets of the Clone Wars just yet. There'll be plenty of time to terrify her with stories of the Dark Side, Padawan.' Obi-Wan shakes his head.

'Not your Padawan.' Anakin adds as he walks over to lie down on the rug.


	6. 25ABY

When Lux can't sleep, she watches the stars.

The window is massive - at the moment she can stand on the ledge without bumping her head at the top. Obi-Wan always says she's short for nine - Anakin says it runs in the family. Yoda tells her there's no problem with smallness. Qui-Gon hasn't got much helpful input on this subject so he usually stays quiet.

Their part of Takodana always has clear nights. The stars are particularly bright here. Qui-Gon knows all the names. It used to fascinate Anakin when he was a youngling.

Qui-Gon can sense when Lux isn't sleeping. A tiny part of their force bond tingles when she stirs, restless, unable to quiet some particular anxiety. 

Sometimes, when Lux can't sleep, Qui-Gon joins her at her window and points out the different stars and systems. Then she'll start to yawn and maybe fall asleep on his shoulder. Then he'll pick her up and put her back in bed, closing the door softly behind himself.


	7. 24ABY

Lux is definitely the closest to Obi-Wan.

She has never known the formal structure of a family. She has grown up being looked after by 3 men and a Yoda, and the traditional mother-father balance would be a new concept for her.

If Lux has a problem, she goes to Obi-Wan. If she has a serious problem, she goes to Anakin, then Obi-Wan, just to get some moral support. Because Obi-Wan might be the best grandpa ever, but even he gets a little cross when you accidentally set fire to his bookshelf using only one tealight and the Force.

Today, Lux has scraped her knee on a tree root. It happens a lot, and Lux thinks that, since she's eight now, she should be able to cope.

Then she notices just how much blood is trickling down her calf and decides this is something to tell Obi-Wan. Plus, it really, really hurts.

She runs home, a few salty tears mixing with the sweat on her face, and bursts through the door. She can't see anyone. Yoda is out by the lake, she remembers, and Qui-Gon is meditating outside, but she doesn't know where Obi-Wan or Anakin could be.

'Obi-Wan?' she calls, walking around a little. 'Anakin?'

There is a muffled voice coming from behind her and she turns around. 'L-Lux?' it calls. She thinks it's Obi-Wan, but it sounds different - almost strangled, breathless. Anakin's door is locked shut but Obi-Wan's is wide open. She steps gingerly into it, looking around, but can't see him.

'Obi-Wan, where are you?' Lux cries anxiously.

'One - one second!' he replies. There is a quiet muttering, then the scraping noise of a bolt coming undone and he appears at Anakin's door. He looks her up and down, smiling breathlessly.

'Are you alright, Lux?' he asks gently, still beaming.

'I cut my knee,' she wraps her arms around his waist and begins to cry.

'Oh, dear one,' he smooths her tunic softly and picks her up.

'Obi-Wan, I'm not five anymore, you don't need to pick me up like I'm a baby.' Lux rolls her eyes, hiccuping in her effort to stop crying and be cynical.

'Really? Well then, I suppose you're too grown up for me to bandage your knee then.' Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow at his granddaughter, grinning.

'Oh - oh, no,' she shakes her head seriously. 'Put me down - I can go and get the bandages.' She hops out of his arms and hobbles across the room to the drawer of bandages. It is regularly restocked, since they're training a Padawan and that's a recipe for disaster.

Anakin peers at Obi-Wan through the crack in the door. He smirks and Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, blushing a little and fixing his dishevelled hair.

'Here!' Lux holds out a roll of the white bandages. Obi-Wan takes them and sits down on the floor, crossing his legs. Lux sits next to him and drapes her leg over his thigh so that he can inspect the damage.

'Mm, Lux, you really outdid yourself here, didn't you,' Obi-Wan chuckles, prodding her leg to test for pressure points. She winces now and then and he looks at her cautiously, then shakes his head and begins to unroll the bandage. 'Well, I'll bandage up the cut, but the rest of your leg will just be a little bruised.' Obi-Wan swings her leg round and smiles at her. She reaches a hand out curiously to the side of his neck.

'Oh, Obi-Wan, you have a bruise too!' She looks concernedly at him. Obi-Wan's heart stops. 'It looks really bad! And are they-' She looks up at him, horrified. He returns the expression.

'Oh, no, no, they're old,' he hurriedly pulls his tunic up to hide the marks on his neck.

'You didn't have them when we were meditating this morning.' Lux cocks her head curiously.

'We were sitting differently to usual.' Obi-Wan says gruffly, sensing the gleeful vibes coming from Anakin's room.

'No we weren't.' Lux persists.

Obi-Wan smiles blankly, then stands up. 'Why don't you go and find Master Yoda?' he smiles cheerfully at her, placing a firm hand on her back.

'Okay.' Lux smiles, intoxicated by this idea of adventure. Obi-Wan's eyes follow her as she skips off, limping slightly, into the forest.

A pair of arms wrap around him from behind. He looks sideways.  
'They're old, huh?' Anakin smirks.

Obi-Wan shakes his head. 'Shut up.'


	8. 26ABY

'What happened to the Senate, Obi-Wan?' Lux asks one night, as Yoda pours out his soup into the tiny bowls. He and Lux are really the only two who can stomach it.

'It fell apart after the Clone Wars.' Obi-Wan says slowly. Anakin begins to blush and lowers his gaze to the soup. He grimaces at the floating beetles on the top and picks them off hastily.

'You know what, I'm not hungry.' He stands abruptly, placing the frothy bowl back on the table and walking out.

There is an awkward silence.

'Offended, I am.' Yoda says stoutly.

There is a hum of unspoken comfort.

'Where has he gone?' Qui-Gon asks Obi-Wan, softly, so as not to distract Lux from her soup.

'To be alone.' Obi-Wan replies shortly, returning to the soup with a grimace. He turns to the Padawan, now looking expectantly at him for an answer. 'A Jedi... was seduced by a Sith to the Dark Side, and betrayed the Order.' Obi-Wan says slowly.

'And?' Lux looks unimpressed.

'And there was no peace in the galaxy, so the Emperor dissolved the Senate and ruled alone, with his apprentice.' Obi-Wan says quietly.

'The Jedi?' Lux asks, eyes wide with curiosity.

'Yes.' Obi-Wan nods. Lux takes another spoonful of soup.

'I'm sure the Jedi didn't mean to join the Sith.' Lux says simply. 'I feel sorry for them.'

'He was in a... very difficult situation.' Obi-Wan says hesitantly.

'Poor him.' Lux sighs.

'Full of fear, he was.' Yoda murmurs, his eyes closed. 'Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hatred. Hatred-'

'Leads to suffering.' Lux nods seriously. She has known this, pretty much, since birth. 'I know, Master. I only mean -' she sighs a long, ten-year-old sigh. 'I'm sure there were many difficult decisions for him to make. I'm not sure it's all his fault.' She looks around to make sure that she hasn't said anything too extreme, but is met by soft smiles.

-Always so forgiving.

-Of course she is.

-You have raised her well, Obi-Wan.

-It wasn't just me, Master.


	9. 27ABY

'You have to tell her, Obi-Wan.' says Anakin later that night.

'Tell her what?' asks Obi-Wan, although he knows what.

'The truth.' Anakin says quietly. 'I would, but I think she'd understand it better from you.'

'Are you sure this is wise, dear one?' Obi-Wan asks softly. He looks carefully at the younger man, his face dappled with moonlight.

'She deserves to know.' Anakin says in a deep, husky voice. 'All the - awful things I did.'

'It wasn't you.' Obi-Wan shakes his head, looking out onto the lake. 'Not this you.' He gestures to Anakin's youthful form. He's not yet thirty, Obi-Wan just approaching 35, Yoda coming up to 900, and Qui-Gon doesn't even know any more.

'YOU are Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, Babe of the Republic, Hero With No Fear-' Obi-Wan begins, chuckling.

'Except I WAS, full of fear.' Anakin says defiantly. 'Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hatred, hatred-'

'Alright, alright, you're not Lux.' Obi-Wan puts a hand on Anakin's arm. 'Your fear was perfectly natural. There were, as Lux said, many difficult decisions that you had to make.'

'She said that?' Anakin scoffs. 'Surely only a Kenobi could say that at ten.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.' Obi-Wan says dryly. 'Anyway, if you really want her to know, I can tell her.'

'Thank you.' Anakin entwines his fingers with Obi-Wan's and settles his eyes on the lake.

 

Lux?' Obi-Wan stands in her doorway. She is kneeling on the windowsill, looking out at the stars. 'What are you doing, up so late?' He smiles gently and comes to join her at the window.

'I couldn't sleep, so I was looking at the stars.' She turns to face him and swings her legs from a kneeling position to cross her legs on the ledge. She looks at him intently as he watches the stars. 'Obi-Wan, was Darth Vader the fallen Jedi?' she asks seriously.

'Yes, Lux.' Obi-Wan nods, taking her hands in his.

'What was his name before he was a Sith?' she asks.

He takes a deep breath and smiles softly at her. 'Anakin Skywalker.'

Lux doesn't know what to say. Her mouth forms a little 'O' and she blinks a few times.  
'Our Anakin Skywalker?' she asks quietly.

'Yes, dear one.' Lux thinks Obi-Wan is crying and shuffles forward to sit on his lap and wrap her arms around him. He returns the gesture and does cry a little.

'I'm sorry, Obi-Wan.' Lux whispers.

'Thank you, Lux.' Obi-Wan whispers.

She pauses for a moment. 'Can you tell me what happened?' she asks.

Obi-Wan lets out a soft chuckle and sets her back a little on his knees.

'It's a long story, Lux.' He begins. 'Very long.'

 

Lux knocks on Anakin's door very early the next morning. He doesn't mind this as he hadn't slept much and had woken early.  
Still, he isn't ready for a visitor.  
He opens the door and is met by a massive hug from the tiny girl.

And in that moment, his mind is put at rest. Because if this tiny girl, who has lost her parents because of him, lost her family because of him, lost any hope at a peaceful life because of him, can ever really love whatever kriffing monster he became, there's surely not too much to worry about.

So he hugs her back, and smiles into her hair. Then she turns around and walks back to her room.


	10. 23ABY

Lux squeezes her eyes shut and wrinkles her nose. When Qui-Gon first asked her why she did this, she said she concentrates better like this. The others certainly don't - she looks too adorable.

Without moving her hands, she raises the top rock from the first pile and places it gently onto the second. Opening her eyes, she inspects her handiwork and beams. She's been doing this all six years of her life, but it still fascinates her.

'I did it, Master!' she grins.

'Yes, hm,' Yoda nods, his eyes still closed.

'Without using my hands!' she adds.

'Hmm, yes. Your body, it is not needed. Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter.' Yoda murmurs.

'I know, Master.' Lux nods.

'The force, powerful it is.' Yoda continues. 'Life creates it, makes it grow. These trees, rocks, rivers, the force you can feel through them, hmm.' Lux scrunches up her face again and tries to feel the force. She's not sure if the soft stirring she senses inside her stomach is the force or hunger. 'You must feel the force around you,' Yoda continues, 'between-'

'Master, I'm hungry.' Lux says simply.

Yoda lets out a long sigh.  
'Focus your attention on the force. Let go of yourself.'

Lux is silent for a minute.  
'Sense it...'

'Master, really, the only thing I can sense is Obi-Wan's stew from inside.'


	11. 15ABY

Ben had left pretty ominously.

Their last conversation had ended almost bittersweetly. Since being reunited with his (surprisingly attractive) father, Luke was sure Ben had PLENTY to do (oh no, Skywalker, think of something else...) - still, his help with the Academy had been incredibly helpful and Luke missed his comforting presence. There is only so long you can enjoy the company of ten-year-olds.

Luke thought back to their last conversation.

They'd been talking about the apprentices - the young Solo in particular. He was very angsty, and, really, Luke had some concerns. Ben hadn't had much helpful input, since his only Padawan ended up screwing up the entire galaxy.

But he'd finished almost darkly.  
'I feel a strange emotion in the Force, Luke.' he'd said, staring straight ahead. 'As if there is some great change to come.'

'What change?' Luke implored.

'I don't know, young one.' Ben said mysteriously. 'But I don't know when we will see each other again.'


	12. 27ABY

One morning, the window ledge is fuller than usual. There is the usual pile of food, and some new clothes for Lux, and then a small silvery object, gleaming from underneath the light pink tunic. Tied around a part of it is a note.

Lux is awake first and usually arranges the food - she always has - but on seeing the silver thing, she backs away cautiously. She thinks in her head of all the things it could be - a part of a ship, a torpedo (no, they're too big), a grenade?

With the last idea she stumbles backwards and hurries to Obi-Wan's door, knocking anxiously. He stirs and after a moment appears, eyes bleary.

'Lux? What is it?' he mumbles.

'Obi-Wan, come quickly, over here, it's a-' she pulls him over frantically. 'It's a grenade!' She points to the hollow of food and in an instant Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber, shoving her behind him. She's eleven, still rather small, and extremely agile, so ducking behind a chair isn't too tricky.

He approaches the pile cautiously, but begins to doubt the existence of a grenade when he notices the note strapped to the side of the silver object. He shakes his head, puts his 'saber away and motions for Lux to come out.

Gingerly, she steps over to the ledge. Leaning over Obi-Wan's arm, she inspects the package. 'What is it?' she asks. Feeling the cloth of her new tunic between her fingers, she looks up at Obi-Wan.

'I should talk this over with Qui-Gon.' Obi-Wan glances at the note then stuffs it and the silver object into his pocket. His breath quickens and his eyebrows furrow, and he hurries back into his room. 

It's a new lightsaber, a proper one, beautiful and glistening in the dawn's light.

The note reads:

'Skywalker's Academy has fallen. Children all dead except Ben Solo. He's joined the dark side. Lux has a destiny. She'll need a proper 'saber.'


	13. 21ABY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updaaaaated chapter aleeeeeert!  
> My dearest readers should know I'm that one who likes to edit after publishing!! Sorry!  
> Please do go ahead and read it again - I tried super hard this time and there's a kinda important plot point here???

When Lux is five, she asks what happened to her parents.

Obi-Wan doesn't know how to answer this. How do you tell a child about the death of her parents?

It's late, could he tell her another time?

Going against his common sense and better judgement, he decides to just tell her straight.

'Your father, _my son_ ,' Obi-Wan begins slowly. 'He was shot. Your mother died after you were born.'

Lux stares at him with five-year-old curiosity.

Lux is a very serious child. She is, of course, sweet, kind, optimistic _always_ , yet so unpredictable Obi-Wan is never sure quite what she will say next.

Then her eyes crinkle and fill with tears. 'So - that was my fault?'

'No, Lux,' Obi-Wan says hastily, reaching to hold Lux's hands in his own. 'Of course not! Your mother was sick-'

'Because o' me?' Lux persists.

'No, Lux, of course not!' Obi-Wan repeats, panicking.

'Yes, yes, yes,' Lux mumbles, beginning to sob profusely.

Obi-Wan had no idea a five-year-old could be so mature. At the same time, he knows not how to comfort childish crying.

'Lux,' he tries to take her shoulder in his hand but she turns away, crying harder. Obi-Wan is glad the others are out. 'Lux, listen to me.' He takes both her shoulders in his hands. 'This was not your fault. Okay?'

'Really?' she murmurs.

'Yes! Yes, Lux!' Obi-Wan smiles. 'And I know you miss them. And I miss them too.' He nods slowly. He's not sure how much of this she understands. She's only five, after all.

Lux doesn't say anything but leans her forehead against Obi-Wan's. He wipes the salty tears from her cheeks and smiles, closing his eyes like she has done.

There is a short moment of silence. Obi-Wan has no idea what could be swirling in the tiny girl's enormous mind, and thinks it best to wait for her to break the silence. He does not want to interrupt.

'I suppose,' she sniffs. 'I've got you, and Qui-Gon, and-' she hiccups. 'Anakin, and Yoda. I'm not like other girls.' 

'You certainly are not.' Obi-Wan chuckles.

'And when I meet my parents, it'll be different, because I've had you. And maybe I don't have to need them in this-' hiccup 'part of my life, because I've got you.' She smiles to herself and wraps her arms tighter around Obi-Wan.

'And you always will, my love,' Obi-Wan says softly.

And as they revel in another minute of silence, he realises just how true this is.

They've been on this planet for five years now, and none but Lux has aged. He has always wondered how the future will play out - that indeterminable future, just out of their grasp - that future where he, and Anakin, and Qui-Gon, and even Yoda, are merely pawns on Lux's board. Will they ever age? Will he watch his beard frost like a winter lawn, his skin crinkle like old cardboard? Or will they stay like this, as Lux grows old, and grey? Will she outgrow Anakin, Obi-Wan, even Qui-Gon?

He has outlived Anakin, and Qui-Gon, and Satine, and Padmé, and Master Windu, and Bail, and Cody and Fives and Rex, and now...

...will he outlive his own granddaughter?

Will he have to watch her slip from him too?

'Obi-Wan, don't think like that.' Lux shakes her head kindly. 'I'll join you in the Force when my time comes.'

And for a moment, Obi-Wan is paralysed by the maturity he sees in those huge dark eyes, and hears in those incredulous words. Can she read his mind? His mind begins to spin. He's heard tales, legends, of force users powerful enough to delve into the thoughts of others. Could his Lux be one of them?

But as she smiles up at him, everything that is pure and innocent, he shakes his head.

A puzzle for another time.

'Time to go to sleep now,' Obi-Wan says softly.

Lux nods and turns around to tumble into her little bed. Obi-Wan pulls the duvet up to cover her and smiles at her as she reaches for her tiny stuffed ewok.

'Obi-Wan?' Lux mumbles, yawning.

'Yes?'

'Can you sing, please?'

Obi-Wan smiles and sits next to her on the bed.

 

' _If you can't sleep, I'll be there in your dreams_

_I'll be there in your dreams, if you can't sleep at all,_

_And in your dreams, I'll touch your cheek_

_And lay my head on your shoulder_

_Goodbye, shadows  
Goodbye, shadows'_

Her eyes are closed, thick lashes drooping and mouth parted slightly in the delirious abandonment of rest. Her problems leave her, gently replaced by soft dreams.

_'If you're far away, if you can't see my face_

_If the world is cold, but the sun shines the same_

_Shut your eyes, there are bluer skies_

_For you're embraced in my heart_

_Goodbye, shadows  
Goodbye, shadows'_

He presses a soft kiss to her forehead and closes the door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 'If You Can't Sleep' by She and Him. It's adorable, check it out.


	14. 30ABY

'You've got these little things that you've been running from, you either love them, or guess you don't,' Obi-Wan hums. He and Anakin are doing the dishes (apparently, the Force isn't fussed about helping with chores) - he's washing, Anakin's drying. Just like on Coruscant, Anakin doesn't want to touch 'old food.'

Anakin freezes. 'Is - is that-' he begins to laugh. 'Obi-Wan Kenobi, is that Panic! at the Cantina?'

'What?' Obi-Wan blushes a little. 'No, I just... I heard it on the... stereo earlier. it's hardly like we have much choice!'

Anakin smirks for a minute. Obi-Wan is unsure of his next move.

'Hey, Lux, get in here!' Anakin calls, grinning at Obi-Wan as he blushes further. Lux appears at her door, one of the new books in hand.

'What?' she smiles, as always.

'Obi-Wan's listening to Panic! at the Cantina!' He's got an ear-to-ear smile and it's immediately reciprocated by the teenager.

'What?' Lux is beaming at Anakin and looks over to the stereo. As he frantically jabs at (all) the buttons, Lux notices that her grandfather is sneaking backwards.

Obi-Wan is hiding the disc behind him and Lux immediately tackles him, laughing hysterically. He holds the thin metal sheet up to taunt her - despite his 5'10 stance, Lux is still less than 5'4. (Obi-Wan often wonders how short her mother must have been)

She repeatedly jumps up to try and grab it but 6' Anakin finds the task much easier and plucks the disc from behind Obi-Wan's back. Smirking, he holds it yet higher so that not even Obi-Wan can reach it and reads the title to himself.

'Wait... What IS this?' He reads it again. 'Obi's Cool Times Summer Jamz?!' he yells gleefully as Lux stands and watches the two grapple for the wanted disc.

'It's old, I swear, I got it this morning-' Obi-Wan babbles.

'So you were grooving to this back in the temple?' Anakin keeps on grinning and whistles to the Padawan. 'Hey, Lux, take over, would you?'

He throws it casually across the room to her and she lunges to catch it, sprinting off in the opposite direction.

Obi-Wan turns to Anakin. His hand flies to the younger man's neck and he smashes their lips together. Anakin is so shocked - ' _we don't do this in front of Lux_!' - he can't think straight for a moment. Obi-Wan finishes the kiss as violently as he begins it and runs off in search of his granddaughter.

'What was that for?' Anakin yells, from a long way away.

'Distraction!' Obi-Wan yells back. 'I knew you could overtake me!' Then he catches sight of a light pink tunic running through the dense forest. 'Lux, if you don't come back, this moment, I'll-'


	15. 32ABY

'The force certainly knows you love droids, Anakin.' Obi-Wan sighs as he collects a new pile of books from the windowsill and transfers them to the shelf.

'And Lux.' Anakin points out. 'Don't go blaming this all on me.'

'It's true.' Qui-Gon adds, looking up from a pot of something that smells a lot better than their usual Yoda-fare. 'She's becoming quite the expert. Anyone for-'

'Yep!' Anakin leaps over, interrupting Qui-Gon mid-sentence to grab a bowl. As if, if he doesn't move fast, they'll have to eat bugs again.

'Alright, alright,' Qui-Gon chuckles quietly. 'There's enough for all of us.' He glances up. 'Good morning, Lux.'

'Morning, Masters.' Lux yawns. 'Mm, what's for breakfast?' She skips across the floor to hug Obi-Wan as she does every morning.

'Stew.' he replies.

'Good stew,' Anakin adds hastily, slurping and making Lux giggle.

'Thank you,' Qui-Gon chuckles, ladling a serving into Lux's bowl and handing it to her. She thanks him and takes it in both hands, going to sit on the rug. Obi-Wan slips Anakin a piece of crumpled paper as they walk, and Lux is about to enquire when Qui-Gon begins.

'It seems we will be going on an adventure today, Lux.' He smiles over his stew. The steam from the bowl leaves droplets of water on his beard when he brings it to his mouth.

Lux is, for once, too absorbed by what he says to point out the spotty moustache.

'What?' she asks, taking a sip of the stew again.

'There's a new letter.' Obi-Wan picks it up off the floor where Anakin had discarded it after reading. He looks over to Qui-Gon for assurance, then takes a deep breath.

'Dear Dudes,' Lux has to giggle at this (she's heard it hundreds of times but hearing Obi-Wan talk like that is still hilarious). A raise of one eyebrow soon silences her.  
'The most excellent General Organa needs our help. The First Order are a group of no-good dudes trying to make the galaxy a most bogus place to chill.  
You must not fly close to the castle.  
You must not leave the planet.  
You will find Lux's ship on the holomap enclosed.  
Teach her to fly most excellently. The General needs good starfighters and Lux will be the best.  
Stay excellent and party on,  
The Force'

Lux's mouth has fallen open. Obi-Wan notices that Anakin has disappeared, and presumes he was too excited.

'I'm learning to fly?' Lux almost shrieks.


	16. 33ABY

'That will be all, thank you,' the General nodded. She sat down as the group of initiates left to relay her message.

'General?'

Leia sighed, rolled her eyes and turned around. She wondered if these constant calls - much as she loved them - would one day drive her crazy  

She was surprised to see Poe Dameron standing with a dirty, crinkled envelope in his hand.

'Poe?' Leia smiled, gesturing for him to come over.

'It's for you.' He hands the paper to her, looking curious the whole time.

She smiles and runs her hand along the soft, worn paper. It's nice to have a briefing that's not on a holomap.

'No one knows where it came from.' Poe adds.

Leia looks sideways at him. 'No one?'

'It seemed to pass from recruit to recruit, no one knew what to do with it,' he chuckled. 'Too scared to just bring it to you, I guess.'

Fumbling with the seal, she tore the edge of the paper and pulled out the letter from inside. It was on the same faded, dirty paper, and she unfolded it with a dry smile.

The smile began to disappear as she read its contents.

'Dear dude,

You remember Otto Kenobi? Before they died, his wife had a baby, who's living on the most tropical planet of Takodana with Masters Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. She is learning to fly and will be a most excellent pilot.

When the time is right, Lux's coordinates will be sent to you.

Stay excellent and party on,

the Force'

 

'General?' Poe repeats.

She looks up, shaking the daydream out of her head. 'Yes, sorry, what?'

'You alright?' he asks anxiously. 

'Yes, yes,' she rushes, shaking her head again. 'Yes, I-' She sighs. 'Poe, is this real? What do you call it, legit?'

Poe has to giggle at the most revered General Organa using Teen Slang™ but he nods. 'As legit as it can be, General.'

Leia nods slowly. She looks him in the eyes. 'Dameron, what I say now will never leave this room.'


	17. 34ABY

It's dinner. Qui-Gon is serving soup into their tiny wooden bowls and Lux is slicing the warm loaf she's just brought out of the oven.

'Thanks,' Obi-Wan mumbled as he receives the bowl and blows across the top to direct the steam away from his eyes.

They sit in their circle as always, alternately drinking soup and eating bread. They're talking about the San.

'But if I can only fly it across the lake, what's the use in my having it?' Lux whines. She's 17, no taller than she was at 12, and with almost no personality changes, either. She's both mature and childish, sensible and infantile.

'Practice, I suppose.' Qui-Gon suggests. 'Maybe you'll be called up for something.'

'Like another war?' Lux asks hesitantly. She's read all about the wars of the Galaxy and doesn't like the sound of them. Well, except one.

She wouldn't mind flying for the Rebel Alliance.

'If arises, a war does, your purpose, you will fulfil.' Yoda hums.

'My purpose?' Lux asks, mouth full of bread.

'Finish your mouthful, Lux,' Obi-Wan tutted.

'What do you mean, Master,?' she asked Yoda.

'A destiny, you have, Padawan.' Yoda nodded. 'A purpose to fulfil. Your existence, so extraordinary is it, there can be no doubt of-'

At that moment, he's drowned out by the unmistakable screams of starfighters. 

Pure panic strikes the faces of the Jedi.

Qui-Gon looks to Obi-Wan and in a nod they have a plan. A hundred emotions pass through their heads, fear and excitement but mostly fear. Fear for their Padawan. Discovery is most strictly against their instructions.

'Lux, go to your room.' Qui-Gon says, in that quiet voice that's both comforting and the strongest thing she's ever heard.

She nods, grabbing her bowl and walking across the atrium to sit on her windowsill and finish her soup.

Because Lux, of course, has no idea what a starfighter sounds like. Sure, she's heard the San, but that's not a real starfighter. It's an Old Republic ship, the kind Anakin flew at his prime, but nothing like the kind that are flown now. The shrieks of the starfighters both intrigue and terrorise her. She's got no idea what's going across the lake, but then they turn and fly across the lake. Scores and scores of black spots streaking through the sky.

She's struck with an idea an quickly shoves her soup and bread onto the shelf. She's scans her shelves and grabs a book on Empire-era ships.

TIE fighters.

TIE fighters, flying over her head, hundreds of them.

TIE fighters, that retired with the fall of the Empire.

TIE fighters, recovered and redesigned and more powerful than ever.

Qui-Gon. She has to tell Qui-Gon.

She stumbles out of her room, yelling. 'Qui-Gon! Obi-Wan!'

'Lux, what are you doing?!' Obi-Wan calls, sounding more worried than she's ever heard him.

'They're TIE fighters! There's a new Empire!' Lux cries.

'I know, my love!' Obi-Wan has to yell above the noise from above. 'Now go-'

Then they all fall to the floor, clutching their hearts with a soaring, transcendent pain Lux has never felt.

She blacks out.


	18. 34ABY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been months coming! School is crazy (a clichéd archive excuse, I know) but more of Lux's story is coming!!

A thrill passes through Poe's veins every time he hears that call. It's danger, and violence, and fighting, and threat. But it's the stuff of his dreams. His whole life, he'd been waiting for the exhilaration of life in the Rebellion - and now, here he was, running his hands across the dashboard of his x-wing - his x-wing. And the whole Resistance is waiting to hear what he's going to say. Maybe - oh stars! - maybe even General Org-

BB-8 beeps from the backseat, telling him the transmission is ready when he is. 'Thanks buddy.' Poe comes back to reality. 'I'm ready.' A few more beeps, and the soft hissing of the transmission tech appears. Poe takes a deep breath.

'You have your orders from the General.' Poe calls, something solemn penetrating his usually jolly demeanour. 'The Republic is down. This is our chance to show the First Order what they're messing with. Show them that they did not 'win,' that they cannot 'win.' Show the galaxy what we're made of, and what we can do. So, go out there, and do the Republic proud.' Jess wonders if his voice cracks there, or if it's just the relay. 'ROLE CALL.'  
They call their signals, and everyone's in tow.  
'Alright then. You know your positions, attack runs, everything. Some of you already know, Takodana's got some pretty sweet views, and we're gonna make an epic entrance over some water, so, you know, don't get distracted. Anyway, go do good. Right some wrongs. And may the force with us. Black leader over and out.'

The hiss of the sprays either side of them as they fly across the lake.  
The calls he hears at the beauty of the mountains.  
'You'll have time for lakeside walks once the First Order's out,' he jokes.

He thinks he spots a familiar face, radiant in the sunshine below him, but it can't be, and he calms his heart. Of course not.  
How could it be.

There is the glorious voice of General Organa across the transmission. She tells them, in that magical raspy voice, how proud she is, and how she'll meet them back at D'Qar for more from where that came from.

Poe takes a deep breath and sets up a transmission to the Black Squadron. 'Guys, I need you to listen carefully. I'll be back later. Snap, I'm putting you in charge. Let R3-P6 handle the transmissions. I'm under orders from the General. See you later, and may the Force be with you.'  
He closes off before remarks can be made and takes another deep breath. 'BB-8, buddy? Can you get those holomap directions on the screen? We've got another adventure in store.'


End file.
